Book 2: A Journy
by tina-flute
Summary: Here is Book 2 of the Aftermath. This continues Helena's story.
1. Making Rounds

"Helena, hurry up. We have to have Sammy checked in by one." Barbara sat by the elevator waiting for Helena to appear. She ran through the list of things to do in her head. _Drop Sammy off, Helena's haircut, go to the mall, stop by the school, and then my apartment by four. _"Helena lets go!"

Helena appeared at the top of the staircase with Sammy's leash but no Sammy. Her hand was still bandaged, but no longer in a cast and she could use it now. She looked more grown up in fresh clothes, but her wild hair made her seem younger than she really was. Today she wore low cut jeans and a white top that had a black raven on the front. "I can't find Sammy."

"Sammy!! If you don't make yourself present soon I am going to call Laura and tell her what you did to my shoes." That panther had chewed up her favorite pair of black high tops. It wasn't like she would ever wear them again, but still.

Sammy appeared from the balcony and lowered his head. "Good. Helena, put his leash on and lets get going or you're not going to the mall."

Helena immediately put his leash on and the trio headed to basement. Barbara pressed some buttons on her chair and the back of the Hummer opened and a ramp came down to allow the paralyzed woman access to the vehicle. She strapped her chair in and slid into the driver's side. Sammy walked up the ramp after her and Helena slammed the back closed.

* * *

Babs led the way to animal check in as Helena followed leading Sammy on his leash. The sight of the large Panther caused many passengers to jump. Helena found it rather funny.

"I have an animal to check in," Barbara addressed the woman at the counter who jumped at the sight of the wild creature.

"Name, please," the woman managed to say when she got control of herself.

"Sammy. His owner is Laura Harris."

"Yes, here he is. Just one moment please." The lady went to the back and soon returned with some men and a large cage for shipping wild animals. The woman attached the tag with all Sammy's information while one of the men undid the padlock and opened the cage.

Helena leaned over and hugged the animal, "It was fun, Sammy. I hope you get to come back and visit." Sammy licked her face and walked into the cage. Helena slipped his leash off and handed it to the lady who placed it in an envelope and attached to the cage. Barbara patted his head and the man locked the cage. Sammy laid down as he was rolled to the back to await his flight.

The petless duo headed back to the Hummer and headed to their next destination, the salon.

* * *

Barbara sat scanning a hair magazine. She paused at a young female model with long brown hair. _I wonder what Helena will do with her hair. It is down to the middle of her back now. She looked so cute with her long hair, but she said she wanted a change._ She turned the page to see another female model with really short hair, almost in a boy cut. It looked really bad on the model and Barbara hoped her rebellious teen wouldn't to that.

"I am done," Helena startled Barbara. She hadn't heard the girl approach.

"What do you think?" Barbara looked up and her mouth dropped. The girl had cut her hair short. It was now even with her chin. Her bangs had been trimmed back so they hung above her eyebrows now. It appeared the girl had gotten some black highlights for her hair had a darker shade to it. The stylist had curled her ends so they flipped up, making her look older than she was.

"It looks good on you," Barbara pasted on a smile. _This is going to take some getting use to._ Barbara went to the counter to pay the hundred dollars for her cut and highlights.

Once in the hummer, Barbara looked at the clock. It was already 2:30 and she knew how long Helena took to shop. She dug in her purse and pulled out a visa credit card. She handed it to Helena.

"We are behind schedule, so I am going to drop you off at the mall and then I will go to the school to work things out," the wild child had missed half of her junior year and Barbara wanted to see if it was possible for Helena to still graduate on time. "Remember jeans and t-shirts only, and you are not to go over a hundred. I will pick you up a the front of the mall in an hour."

The new hair moved up and down, "Not a problem."

Barbara drove the ten minutes to the mall and dropped her off. "Remember jeans and t-shirts and not over a hundred."

Helena waved as she walked into the building and headed for her shopping spree. "And buy something sensible," Barbara hollered as the door closed.

* * *

Barbara sat in the principle's office waiting for him to get out of a teachers meeting. The school year was coming to an end in two weeks and Barbara was worried Helena wouldn't be able to graduate next year as planed.

"Barbara, good to see you again," Principle Mathews shook her hand before sitting down. "I am glad to hear you will be rejoining the staff in the fall. I know your students will be happy."

"I am eager to get back to work, Jeff, but that's not what I am here about. As you know, Helena Kyle is now in my care and I want to see if she will still be able to graduate next year as planed."

"Ah yes, Helena Kyle. We were so sorry to hear about her mother. She seemed to be doing alright when school started, but then she just disappeared." He typed a few commands on the keyboard and Helena's record appeared on the screen. "She missed the entire second semester of school. Even if we enrolled her in summer courses she would still be short two classes."

"What if I agreed to tutor her in the courses not offered over summer school. All I would need is a syllabus and guidelines to follow for grading."

Jeff Mathews leaned back in his brown leather chair, "Are you sure you are willing to do that, Barbara. You have been through a lot and I don't want you to push yourself too hard. According to her teachers, she can be quite a handful."

"I have known Helena a long time and realize what a handful she is, but if anyone is going to handle her it should be me."

"Alright, I will need to talk to the teachers on getting a syllabus and grading guidelines. If they agree to it, I think I can squeeze her into the summer school courses."

"What courses will she need to take?"

He typed a few more keys, "For summer school she will have to take Written Communications, World History, and Algebra two. For tutoring she would need to take Biology 101, and some type of a Physical Education/Health class. Would those be a problem for you to teach?"

Barbara smiled, "Not at all. But why Biology 101, shouldn't she have taken that last year?"

"It appears that she failed the class last year and has to repeat the course. If this is all right with you, I will contact the PE instructor and the Biology teacher to see if they agree. I will have them contact you and get Helena signed up for the summer school classes. If she passes all the classes she will be able to graduate on time."

"Thanks, Jeff. This is really great of you. See you in the fall," The two coworkers shook hands.

"See you in the fall, Barbara."

Barbara wheeled out to the Hummer and chuckled to herself. _Will that be hard for you he asks. "Well, I haven't taught Bio 101 before, but it isn't like I don't have a science background. And PE, you have got to be kidding me. I was going to make her work out anyway." _

Barbara shook her head on the drive back to the mall. As it came in sight, she became somber as she realized what the next stop was. It was time for her to pack up what was left of the beloved Batgirl. Once those boxes were closed, so would be that part of her life.


	2. Buring Batgirl

The Hummer pulled up to the mall to find a waiting Helena, with several shopping bags. She opened the side door and stacked the purchases on the side, careful not to put anything in the way of the chair. The cheerful girl hopped in the front seat and handed the platinum visa back to her friend.

"I went a little over the limit, sorry."

"How much?"

"They were having a lot of sales and-"

"How much?"

"$250."

"Helena Kyle! Do you think money grows on trees? I may have a job, but teachers really don't make that much. This is going to have to come out of your savings."

"I know money doesn't grow on trees, and what savings?"

Barbara glanced at the clock, "We are going to be late. We will talk about this later. Understood?"

"Fine," the dark haired girl slumped in the front seat. The drive to Barbara's old apartment was very quiet.

* * *

Barbara pulled up to the corner in front of her old apartment. A buff man leaned against the cement railing next to the front steps.

Barbara cracked the window and called out to him, "Are you Laura Harris's friend?"

He nodded his head and walked to the driver's side window, "My name is Tiny Anderson. Please to meet you ma'am."

Helena started to laugh and Barbara hit her arm. "Thank you for helping us. I am Barbara Gordon and this is Helena Kyle."

"Alright if I take your chair up first? They are somewhat difficult to carry, otherwise I could take you and the chair up at the same time."

"Not a problem, Helena, get my chair out of the back." Helena crawled into the back and hit the release button for the ramp. Releasing the breaks she pushed it down the ramp to the man. "Helena will show you which apartment it is."

Tiny leaned over and picked up the large chair with ease. Helena ran ahead of him to get the door and the two were gone.

Babs opened her door and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She reached under the seat and pulled out a small toolkit. She handed it to Helena when the two returned. Tiny picked her up gently, cradling her like a baby. She wrapped her arms around the thick neck for security and stepped into an old life.

He placed the injured woman in her chair and stood next to the door. "I will wait here till your done."

"Thank you." Barbara placed the key in its lock and opened the door. Helena stood back, waiting for her to make the first move. She wheeled into the large, empty room and heard the door shut behind her. Looking around, she remembered where all the furniture used to be, and glanced at the floor where she once laid in a pool of blood. She shook her head and headed for the bedroom closet.

She motioned to Helena and the girl pulled open the doors to the small closet. Helena laid the toolkit on the floor and picked up a box in the closet. Sitting it on the older woman's lap, Helena backed away to wait for her next duty. A shaky hand ran over the box that contained all that she used to be. She pulled a note from an envelope taped to the side.

**_My Friend,_**

**_ Batman gave me these. He arrived at your apartment after he heard what had happened to Selina. He was too late to save you, but soon enough to save your hidden identity. He was first on the scene and removed all visible Batgirl items before anyone else showed up. Remember this is what you once were, not who you are. Batgirl will live on in your heart and in the hearts of those she saved._**

**_Take Care my friend,_**_****_

_** Laura**_

Barbara replaced the letter and opened the box. Reaching in her hand clasped around an oval object. She pulled out her bright golden belt with a black bat crest as its buckle. Her fingers ran over the bat and she could see it was still stained with her blood. She pulled out a black mask, made with loving hands to hide her face. Old makeup could be seen around the eyes from where it had run on her late night outings. Her well-worn black cape came next. Thin from its repeated use. A black body suit with a golden bat on the chest revealed itself. Shaped to fit her just right and made out of a durable material with the flexibility of spandex. Looking hard she could see where Alfred had sewn rips back together with his small stitches. Golden boots that came above her knees, and golden gloves with what appeared to be three fins and came above her elbow laid in the bottom. She hugged the body suit close to her chest and the box slid to the ground, spilling its contents.

Helena bent down to pick up the box. She had never seen the older woman like this before. It appeared like Barbara was watching herself die. Helena had no idea how close she was to the truth, for a part Barbara was dieing. Batgirl was dead no mater what anyone said.

Helena gently laid her hand on the Barbara's lap and looked up at her from a squatting position. "Will you tell me what it was like? When you were Batgirl, and about my mother's other side. And what happened that night?"

The crying woman lowered the Batgirl suit and laid a gentle hand on Helena's cheek, "Someday Helena, someday. But not today."

Helena nodded and was handed the suit to be packed away. "That it?"

"No, run your hand along the top of the closet and look for a switch. When you find it, flick it."

Helena found the switch and when she moved it, the back panel of the closet opened to reveal a hidden secret. Hanging up was an extra bodysuit, ready to be worn if needed. Helena pulled it out and packed it in the box. Along with it came a dozen batrangs. They were very simple, a circle with a bird on the inside. Six pairs of special escrima sticks, made very thin and black. These were the ones she used when out at night. Another golden belt with enough steal wire in it to support her weight plus another person if needed. Helena removed several pictures and newspaper clippings, several she had seen in her little research project. Pictures of Batgirl, Batman, Selina, and Helena.

Once the room was empty, Barbara talked Helena through disconnection the switch so the panel would never be opened again. Helena took the box and Barbara left her keys on the counter for the new owners. Tiny carried the woman back to the vehicle and then the chair. Helena thanked Tiny and the women headed for home.

* * *

Alfred heard the elevator door open and saw a set of solemn women walk out. Helena sat the box on a table near a computer.

"Alfred, some of this needs to be cleaned then you can take it to the manor and do what you want to with it." Barbara rolled up to Delphi and buried herself in the computer. Helena felt bad for her mentor, but didn't know what to do about it. She handed the box to Alfred and went to her room.

Alfred watched the women go their separate ways and shook his head. _They have both come through a lot, but they still have so much to learn. Miss Barbara needs a new identity, a new purpose. And young Miss Helena still has yet to find who she truly is._ Alfred walked away with the box to work on an idea for Barbara.


	3. Attack to Training

Helena sat on the floor in the pent house, filling out forms for summer school. She was upset that she was being forced to go to school during summer. It was bad enough Barbara kept bugging her about training or not. She didn't do it verbally, but it was the way Barbara would look at her that made Helena just know what she was thinking about. Batman's little girl still hadn't given Barbara an answer about her being trained or not. Helena looked up to see Barbara working hard at a laptop in the corner of the room. Her head suddenly started to pound. The forms fell to the floor as she placed her hands on her head trying to make the pain stop. Her eyes flashed back and forth, unable to decide if they should stay normal or cat like. The light in the room hurt her eyes as they changed back and forth so fast. She grabbed a pillow and buried her head in it.

A muffled cry emitted from the pillow causing Barbara to look up from her computer. "Helena?" She received no answer from the girl so she laid her red-rimmed glasses aside and wheeled up to the child. A gentle hand touched the girls shoulder. "Helena, are you ok?"

"No!" Helena flung the pillow away and stood to her full height. Her eyes were filled with rage as her temper exploded.

"Helena, calm down. I am not going to hurt you." Barbara backed away with her hands held palm up. She could tell something had just changed in her young charge. Her little girl had gone from a kitten to a cat in a matter of seconds, catching the redhead off guard.

The raging cat looked for a way to release her temper. She threw the pillows and the couch cushions, causing one to hit a lamp and break it. She picked up an end table and threw it at the door to Alfred's room. Her fist was thrown into a recliner causing it to tip back with a hard thud as it hit the floor. Barbara watched the scene in horror. The power this girl carried was enough to scare even her. If the redhead went one on one, even as Batgirl, she realized she would never of had a chance. Due to the lack of training though, the girl's punches were wild and erratic. _I have to do something before she wrecks the entire room._ She released her escrima sticks and approached the wild child.

"Helena, I don't want to hurt you." Helena turned around and watched Barbara slowly approach, "Just calm down, Helena. Everything will be fine. I am going to help you." Helena threw a fist at the redhead, who easily blocked it with a stick. Barbara grabbed Helena's right arm and hit her knees with an escrima stick, knocking the girl to her knees. Barbara dropped the stick to the ground and grabbed Helena's other arm, twisting both of them behind her back causing her to stay at an odd kneeling position.

"Let me go!" Helena struggled against her captor.

"Not until you calm down. Now stop." Barbara twisted farther causing Helena more pain in her arms. After several minutes of holding the girl, Barbara realized Helena wasn't about to give up. It was like this other part of her wouldn't allow her to give in. _Perhaps this is my chance for a little training. _Keeping her hold she forced the girl to stand.

"We are going for a little walk." Barbara crossed Helena's wrists so she could hold them with one hand and work her chair with the other. The two entered the elevator and exited on the loft.

Barbara looked up and saw Alfred watching the two exit. "Alfred, there is a mess in the apartment but don't clean it up." Alfred seemed to understand and he nodded his head.

* * *

Barbara released Helena with a shove, in the training room. The girl fell onto the soft blue mats.

"Helena, if you're going to have a temper tantrum like a little three-year-old then you are going to do it in here. You are a hotheaded girl who needs to learn to control her temper one way or another. Now calm down and grow up." _Why do I feel like I am only adding fuel to the fire?_

Helena got up on all fours before standing to her full height. She turned and glared at Barbara. "You think you can tell me what to do! You're not my mother. If I could control my temper I would."

"No Helena. If you wanted to control it, it would be under control. You just don't want to." Helena screamed and pulled back her fist, prepared to hit Barbara. "You do and the last thing you will see is that blue mat as you hit it." The pair stared each other down. Barbara waiting to see if Helena would call her bluff and Helena trying to figure out if it was a bluff or not.

Helena turned around, walked to the other side of the room and threw her fist into a black punching bag. Barbara let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She had just gained some ground over the girl. She wheeled near the bag and watched Helena slam her fist into the bag again and again. She never hit the same spot twice and she wasn't even making a fist right.

"Helena, hang on a second."

"What?" She turned to face Barbara, her eyes still on fire.

Barbara took one of Helena's balled fists. "Don't let your thumb stick up like that or it could get broken when you hit something," She move her thumb, "Keep it bent next to your fingers on the underside of your fist."

"Oh," Helena went back to punching the bag. It swung wildly under her force.

"Here, let me hold that for you. It is easer to hit an object that isn't moving." Barbara went to her locker and pulled out a pair of workout gloves, the insides equipped with grippers. She also grabbed a hair tie to pull her long red hair into a ponytail. She parked behind the bag and locked her breaks. She took a hold of the bag and prepared herself for Helena's impact.

"Thanks." Helena's swings were still very wild, but she held her fist right.

"Hang on, Helena. When you hit the bag, do more of a crossing motion instead of a straight motion. It will put more power behind your punches and help you with your accuracy. Now, hit the bag right in the middle." Helena seemed to relax. She slowly placed her punches in the middle of the bag before attempting to do them faster. Her breathing slowed and Barbara watched as her eyes changed back to normal.

Barbara knew Helena realized she had changed back to normal, but she didn't stop as Barbara had predicted. She continued to concentrate on where her fist was contacting the bag. Her power level took a huge drop when her eyes changed, but she was still able to rock Barbara's chair.

"That's great, Helena. Why don't we call it a day? You look like you could use a rest." Barbara called a time out an hour later.

"But I don't want to. I can still go on." A sweat drenched, red-faced Helena dropped her arms to her side.

"Well then you can just use that extra energy to clean up the mess you made in the apartment." Helena lowered her gaze and walked off.

Barbara placed her gloves back in her locker and grabbed a towel. She was surprised to see she was also drenched in sweat. She went to the kitchen and the awaiting Alfred had cold bottled water ready for her.

"How did it go, Miss?"

"If she would have called my bluff I don't know what would have happened. She is really strong. I don't think even Batgirl could have taken her on. I feel bad for what I did to her, Alfred. It was not my place to treat her so harshly."

"I believe it is called tough love, Miss. And look where it has gotten you today. You managed to begin training her. Perhaps she will decide to allow you to mentor her now. You are not the first one to bluff a protégé."

"It was amazing working with her. She has so much talent if channeled the right way, but the decision is still hers to make," Barbara paused, "What do you mean I am not the first to bluff someone?"

"I can think of many times Master Bruce bluffed you and Master Dick into many things. Only he called it reverse psychology. When you were out on your own, trying to convince Batman to let you join the group, his refusal to let you join caused you to work harder to earn his respect did it not. He used that time to see what you could truly do on your own, before he took you in as a protégé."

Barbara shook her head, "I should have known."

* * *

Helena leaned against the side of the shower and let the water run over her. It had been exhilarating working with Barbara. She knew so many things and how to channel Helena's hot temper into something active. The workout had somehow satisfied her cat side and intrigued her human side. She wanted to learn more. If this was a way to control these changes she kept going through perhaps it was something to look into. Besides she could still train and not become some superhero, right?


	4. Moon

"This is the third reported rape in the past four days. Local officials say crime has been at a continuous climb since the disappearance of Batman and Batgirl almost nine months ago. Police say they will apprehend the rapist, but give no response as to how long it will take. This is Hannah Marcie, New Gotham News."

Helena and Barbara sat watching the late news on Delphi since Alfred had retired to the penthouse. The duo had been following the recent rape attacks. Barbara hated how they always talked about how crime was on a climb since the disappearance of Batman and Batgirl. She hated that she couldn't be out there doing something. Even if she was just able to examine the evidence and give New Gotham PD some clues she would be happy, but she had no way to do that. And it appeared Batman would never return to his once beloved city. She had to face the facts; New Gotham was turning in to a place of crime. It was dangerous to go out after dark and the Hawk family was spreading its claws into New Gotham as well. Soon her city would not be salvageable.

"This sucks, Barbara. I wish you were still able to go out there and kill that rapist."

Barbara looked over at Helena, "First of all, we don't kill. That's the number one rule of a superhero. And second, I can't so you can just forget about it."

"Isn't there someone else who could go out there?"

"Being a superhero isn't something you just decide to do one day. It is something you are meant to do since the day you were born. With your father and I, we knew we had to do what the cops couldn't. Dick set out for revenge but realized it wasn't the answer. Helping others so what happened to his family wouldn't happen to another family. Some are granted a gift like yours. They have special abilities and chose to use them for good instead of bad. Everyone is born with a destiny and one day you will realize what that is."

Helena looked Barbara square in the eyes. "Do you think my destiny is to take up my father's mantel?"

"You have your father's heart for justice. I have seen that over and over in you. But you also have your mother's wild side running through you. Our job, your fathers, mine, and others like us, is to take in those who have the heart for the job. I have no doubt in my mind that you have that heart. But in the end it is your decision. If your heart is telling you to do this then that is your destiny."

"Are there many who are like you?"

"Let me show you something." Barbara pulled up a colored map on Delphi and displayed it on the flat screen. There were different colored spots all over. "The map itself is white in a black background. Every place that has a color other than white is someone's territory. Where there is a vigilantly who fights like Batman and I did. Some of them are Metahuman like you and some are just plain people. See that white spot?" Barbara pointed to where New Gotham was. "That used to be gray for Batman and I, but now it is white. If you choose, that spot can be colored in again, with your name on it. All I have to do is press the 'enter' key and it will be yours. But remember, the decision is yours and if you decide you don't want it, I will live with that. But right now it is time for me to head to bed, and you better too. You start summer school in the morning. Good night, Helena."

"Night, Barbara. And thanks." Helena sat, playing with the mouse contemplating what to do. She knew she had a heart to help people, but there would always be rules to stand by and she hated rules. Helena looked at the map and realized she had clicked on one of the colored spots. A bunch of information was on the screen. It was information on who the vigilantly of that area was. His alias, contact information, and a picture. Helena hit the escape key and was returned to the main map. She clicked on several other spots and read what they had. She found Dick's location and Black Canary. Some had special abilities listed and others were just skilled in an area. Helena went back to the main page. _There are so many. Each one has chosen to fight for good and do what others can't. They were just ordinary people till they discovered their passion for good. They are true heroes, how can I think about being one._ Helena turned off the light and headed to bed.

* * *

Alfred couldn't sleep. The air was thick with what Helena's decision could mean. The city needed a new vigilante. Crime was skyrocketing and no one could do anything about it. Many of the cops had been compromised and those left couldn't handle what was going on. After a week of trying to signal Batman, the new commissioner had given up. As time passed, hope was fading that someone would come to save the city.

* * *

Helena hated school. Her classes didn't start till ten, but Barbara insisted on getting the Biology lesson out of the way at eight a.m. The only thing she looked forward to was her PE lessons twice a week. One day was spent doing something out of the tower, like swimming or going for a walk, but the other day was spent learning yoga or working out in the training room. The yoga was supposed to help her learn to control her temper.

"Helena, stop daydreaming and concentrate. You know how to correctly throw a punch. Now hit my hand." Barbara put up her left hand and Helena did a right cross, hitting the black pad her teacher held. "That's better, now the other one." Helena alternated right and left crosses. Barbara hadn't taught her any kicks yet; she was waiting to see what Batman's daughter would decide.

"Pardon the interruption but a package has arrived for Miss Helena. I will bring it up to the kitchen." Alfred's voice came over the intercom.

"That's alright, Alfred. We are done anyway. Be right down." Barbara replaced the pads and followed Helena to the kitchen.

On the counter was what appeared to be an animal carrier and a large box. Helena tapped the carrier and received no answer. Barbara grabbed a kitchen knife and slit open the box. She pulled out a letter addressed to Helena and handed it to her.

_Happy Seventeen_

_Hey this is from Sammy and I. Her name is Moon because she has a crescent shape on her forehead. Sammy handpicked her out of the two litters we had this spring. She is fully trained along with several other things. You will have to read the instruction manual for receiving one of my kittens. It will tell you everything she can do. Sammy filled her in on everything that has happened. She has been specially trained to tell when you change to your "cat" side, and can alert Barbara or Alfred. She prefers Meow Mix with a little liver mixed in, and loves Cat Nip but don't give her too much. Before you take her out, find the cards with your names on them and place them in front of you, facing towards her. Sammy sends his love._

_Have fun,_

_Laura_

"It's a cat!" Helena tossed the letter on the counter and went to open the cage. Barbara picked up the letter and sighed. _Thanks a lot, Laura. You could have checked this with me first. _Barbara knew Laura breaded two cats a year and then specially trained their kittens to be used for the disabled and sold to the highest bidder. The fact that she had given one to Helena was amazing, but Barbara was worried about a kitten running around the Clocktower.

"Ow! She bit me!" Helena quickly removed her hand from the carrier. Barbara looked down at the letter and read a part Helena had missed.

_P.S. She has a small biting problem so don't stick your hand in the carrier._

"Oh, missed that." Helena rummaged through the box, which contained her instruction manual, several flash cards, toys, a bed, and litter box. Helena pulled out the cards that said Helena, Barbara, and Alfred on them. Each card had a different symbol on it. She placed them in front of the right person and waited for the cat to come out.

After several minutes, a small black nose appeared. Moon cautiously walked out, stepping so lightly she wasn't heard. She was jet black with a small, white crescent shape on her forehead. She wore a silver collar, engraved with her name and the address to the apartment. Her eyes were solid black and followed your every movement and seemed to gaze into your soul. They were clear and bright, and when looking into them you could tell she was smart. The black kitten passed in front of the cards, recognizing who was who. She sat on Helena's card and let out a tiny meow, recognizing who her master was. Helena reached out and petted the kitten that purred at contact.

"This is so cool." Helena smiled and continued to pet the kitten.

"Well, I guess we should finish with your birthday. We were going to wait till later, but since you already opened a present, Alfred will you get the cake?" Alfred pulled a cake out from a shelf and Barbara pulled a small box from her pocket.

"I didn't think we were going to celebrate this year."

"We have to continue on with our lives, and that means you turning seventeen." Barbara held out her present.

"Thanks." Helena opened the small box to reveal a simple silver chain that had once belonged to her mother. "Barbara, where did you get this?"

"Your mother had given it to me to fix the clasp a long time ago. I forgot about it and never fixed it. Laura found it while going through my apartment and had the clasp fixed. Now it is yours."

"Thank you, Barbara." Helena hugged her friend and ate some cake.

Helena picked up the box and called for Moon who followed at her heels. "Helena, I don't want her in the Clocktower. The last thing I need is her chewing up my wires. She is to stay in the apartment."

"Ok," The elevator doors closed behind the kitten.


	5. Decision

* * *

"Your not supposed to be up here. Go on now." Alfred gave her a bit of hamburger before moving the growing kitten into the elevator and sending her down to the pent house.

He had to admit that he was enjoying Moon, even if he did have to empty her litter box when Helena forgot. She was a wonderful companion to Catwoman's daughter, and had a calming effect causing Helena not to have as many outbursts. She was great at alerting Barbara before Helena had an attack. Barbara was trying to get an ok with the school to send the cat with Helena for her senior year. That way if there were any problems, Moon would alert Barbara. The young cat was also having an effect on the older woman. When Helena went to school, Moon would never stray far from Barbara. Barbara allowed the cat to sit on her lap while working at Delphi; and if she was ever crying or angry, Moon was there to comfort her. In the evenings when Alfred was reading, the black cat would sit on his lap and sleep sometimes. After some communication to Laura, Barbara had rigged a way for the cat to work the elevator herself, and open doors. A small control panel was placed at the bottom of the wall next to doors with a large round button Moon would push with her nose to have the door open. Barbara also placed one near the elevator that allowed Moon access to the Clocktower if she needed to alert Barbara. Of course, she tended to go to the Clocktower even when she wasn't supposed to. The buttons were so low to the ground; no one ever saw them unless they were down on their knees looking for it.

Alfred picked up the tea tray he had prepared for Barbara and went down to Delphi. He would hear Helena working out in the training room. There was only a month left before the first anniversary of that night. The two seemed to be off in their own worlds. Barbara burring herself in Delphi and Helena was suddenly busy preparing for her senior year that was about to start.

"Tea, Miss?" Alfred sat the tray next to the keyboard.

"Thanks, Alfred. I was getting thirsty." Barbara picked up her cup and blew on it, causing the steam to sting her eyes, which hid her tears.

Alfred looked at the monitor and saw she was watching the same news report that had caused the redhead to end up in the hospital that night. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "May I show you something, Miss?"

"Sure, Alfred. As long as it isn't as depressing as this," She waved towards the monitor.

Alfred led the way to a wall across from the spiral staircase. Pulling a remote out of his suit pocked, he opened a hidden door. The room was huge. Lights were encased in the floor and pointed to the ceiling, casting their light on the walls. Very dim lights shined from the ceiling. In the center a spotlight came on directly above an incased Batgirl as they entered the room. Alfred hit the remote again and part of the glass moved out of the way, allowing someone access to the suit. On a gray manikin was her past.

"Alfred, I told you to get rid of this."

"Sometimes it is important to remember the past. Your other suit is in the bat cave with all of master Bruce's and master Dick's, but this one is the start of your viewing room. Perhaps you will add the suits of your protégés to your collection. Batman started his line and now it is time for Batgirl to start hers."

"How can I start a linage if I can't even fight?"

"There are other ways to fight this battle. You will make your new place in this battle. This room is meant to remind you what you were, and what you have become. And I believe there is a young lady who needs that question answered and many more." Alfred handed Barbara the remote and left the room as a flash of black snuck in and onto Barbara's lap.

Barbara reached up and removed the mask from the manikin and moved her hand over the makeup stains Alfred had left. _Remembering the past is hard. So many things were done that could hurt those I tell. But Alfred is right. She has a right to know and it is time to tell her._ She replaced the mask and left.

* * *

Helena sat on Barbara's bed, stroking Moon, waiting for Barbara to explain why she had been called there. The redhead sat at a computer, pulling up files she had downloaded from the computer in the Bat cave. Once they were uploaded, Barbara turned around and parked in front of Helena and next to a small cardboard box labeled CW.

"Helena, I was reminded today, that sometimes it is important to remember the past no matter how much it hurts. So, I will answer any question you ask of me today." She took a deep breath and started into it, "Your mother gave me this box when she moved back into town after you were born. Her instructions were to destroy all its contains; she never wanted to see it again. But I kept it, knowing that someday you would need to see what is in it to believe for yourself. So here it is. This is who your mother once was, and in a way her past may decide your future."

* * *

Alfred sat reading in his room. He couldn't concentrate because he knew what was going on in Barbara's bedroom. Helena would know the truth of who her mother was before she was born. Catwoman tried so hard to hide her past from her daughter. She didn't want her past to affect Helena, but it already has. There was no way of her hiding it. Once she found out the entire story, she would make her decision, but Alfred was worried about what it would be. Would she open her wings and sore to new heights or would she plummet into the darkness of shame.

* * *

Helena opened the box and pulled out the mask of Catwoman. It wasn't as fine as Barbara's. It had been clearly stitched together and its only purpose was to hide the wearer. Helena placed it on her face and it fit perfectly, causing Barbara to catch her breath. She laid it aside and pulled out her mother's cat suit. Made of simple black fabric designed to keep the cold out and nothing else. It was also sewn together poorly, but her mother had never been much of a seamstress. Black leather boots with thick souls made to keep her movements quiet, not that she needed the help. Gloves with long sharp cat claws held the stains of blood from fights with Batman, Batgirl, and Robin. The signature whip was well worn and Helena wrapped her hand around the worn marks where her mother once held it. The bottom of the box was lined with books of various sizes. They were manuals of how to disarm security systems, martial arts books, artifacts books, and several that were filled with news clippings.

Helena emptied the box and Barbara motioned her to the computer. Clicking the play button, recorded fights that had been deleted off of security cameras by Alfred flashed across the computer. Catwoman and Batman fighting hand to hand, her mother slashing Barbara's arm, Barbara kicking her mom so hard she flew across the roof. Helena turned away, but Barbara continued playing the recordings knowing how hard it was for her to watch but it was something she had to watch. Helena's eyes burned with tears as she turned back in time to watch Batgirl throw Catwoman off a roof. There were many fights between a woman named Black Canary and Catwoman. The fights were so heated it was hard to tell who was wining. Several times Batgirl broke them up only to get yelled at by Canary as Catwoman escaped. Next Barbara showed her news footage from the upper class parties. There was her mother on the arms of her father. Cameras caught them dancing and kissing. They looked so in love it only made Helena cry harder. When the screen went black, the two sat in silence.

* * *

Alfred sat watching a nature show about the balance of nature. Everything fought to survive and those that fought the hardest sometimes failed, finding themselves chased down by a larger predator and devoured. No matter the animal, there was always a predator hunting and destroying. But then the animals that were monsters one minute turned around to be loving parents the next, loving and protecting their young. Sometimes being forced to give up their old ways to keep their children alive. He hoped Helena would realize what her mother had done for her.

* * *

"Why did she do it?" Helena gazed at Barbara with innocent eyes.

"Honestly I don't know. She didn't know any better. It ran in her blood. She felt the call to the night, just like you do, and she answered it in the wrong way. But I know deep down in her heart, she was good. It was like she just enjoyed the thrill of it all. We usually got back what she stole and if Batman was in dire need, she would be there to save him."

"So then why give it up. She had everything."

"Because her love for you was greater than her love for the night. She loved you, Helena, and don't ever doubt that."

"Did they truly love each other?"

"Your parents? Yes, they loved each other so much. Even when they talked about one another, you could see the love in their eyes. It lit up the room, it was so bright."

Helena looked at Barbara, "Why did you become Batgirl?"

"Because I hated my Uncle coming home at night mad because he couldn't do anything. He knew who was responsible, but couldn't do anything because of the rules and regulations. I heard the stories about Batman and how he could stop the crime his way. I was young and impetuous. So I dawned a cape and fought on my own till he accepted me, trained me, and gave me the name of Batgirl."

"Do you regret it? If you weren't Batgirl, you wouldn't be in that chair right now."

"No, not once. Without me, there would be more criminals on the streets. I took this path because saving people felt right to me. I had a desire to save others from what I wasn't saved from. The journey was amazing and I don't think it is over. This is just a bump in the road."

Helena stood up and packed her mother's things. "How will I know?"

"You already know. You have always known. No matter what you decide, there will always be 'what ifs.' But in your heart, you will know what your decision should be. I chose my path, but you were born into yours. No matter if you run and try to hide, it will still be there. The decision will always remain yours; I can't make you decide one way or the other. Take some time and think about it." Barbara touched Helena's arm and watched the girl walk away.

* * *

Helena held her mother's costume close to her chest. _Even when she was bad, she was still good. Maybe if she had had someone like Barbara, she wouldn't have ended up like she did. She gave it all up for me. Perhaps it is possible for the bad to turn good. Her blood runs through my veins, but I won't end up on the other side like her. _Helena went to the Clocktower and looked at the computer that still held the map she had been looking at months ago, waiting for her decision. With a shaky finger but a determined face Helena Kyle, daughter of Batman and Catwoman, hit the 'enter' button.


	6. Blocking

"MOON!!!!!! What do you think you're doing, get off of there!" Moon sat on a keyboard cleaning herself, completely ignoring Barbara's calls. "Helena, your cat! Moon, get down right now. Helena!" Barbara looked like she was ready to throw the cat across the room, but Alfred appeared to save the young cat from its impending punishment.

"I am sorry, Miss. It is my fault. I had chores to take care of in the kitchen and decided to feed her up here."

Barbara knew Alfred was covering for Helena. She had seen Moon's food dish partially filled in the pent house. "You shouldn't cover for her like that, Alfred. She will think you will cover for her every time."

Alfred sat Moon down and brushed off the cat hair. "Like you did at one point, Miss? Come along young Moon, I have some scraps for you." Alfred headed back to the kitchen with a happy cat at his heals.

Barbara laughed to herself and began checking the computer to make sure Moon hadn't done any damage. After closing some programs Moon had managed to open, she reached the original page of before. It was the map she had been leaving up for Helena. The redhead saw New Gotham was colored in. She checked the time the 'enter' key had been pushed to make sure it hadn't been Moons doing. Upon examination, she determined the time to be last night, after their talk. Barbara sat back in her chair. _It couldn't have been Moon since she was with me after our conversation. So that means-_ "Alfred, she did it. She made her decision."

Alfred looked down from the balcony. "And what did she decide?" He crossed his fingers.

"She decided yes. She is going to be the new savior of New Gotham."

"Very good, Miss," Alfred smiled but inside he was jumping for joy. Moon offered her congratulations with a loud meow.

"Do you know where she is?" Barbara heard music coming from the training room. "Never mind, Alfred."

* * *

Helena felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, even if it was replaced with realization of the responsibility she was taking on. Her workout that morning seemed to take on more of a purpose. She didn't just do it because she had to, but because she wanted to. Her stances were solid, punches crossing just right to make the best contact. Her ability was under control better. She still couldn't turn it on when she wanted to, but she was able to control her temper better than ever, and was faster at recovering when she had an episode.

* * *

Barbara entered the room and watched her new protégé working out. She was amazed by how much Helena was like her parents. In a way, it was like seeing Batman and Catwoman in the same body. A heart and a fighting stance just like Batman; attitude, cockiness, and moves like Catwoman; beauty like Selina, and a way with words like Bruce. Her parents had been the best and now it was Helena's turn to become the best. Bruce and Selina had made a wonderful child together, and Barbara had the honor and privilege of training and mentoring her. And when this was over, New Gotham would have a new hero looking down on them. Even if it wasn't her out there fighting, she would still be on the sidelines with a new purpose.

* * *

Helena heard Barbara enter and turned. "Morning," she pulled off her workout gloves.

Barbara handed her a water, "Morning." Helena took a sip. "You realize this means things will change around here."

She screwed the cap back on, "I know."

"There will be rules. You have to graduate from school."

"I know."

"You will have to learn about other superheroes. Kind of like a Superheroes 101."

"I figured."

"And your training will intensify."

"I can handle it."

"You can't back out of this now."

"I don't plan to."

Barbara studied Helena, making sure this was for real. Helena stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She stared into Barbara's eyes. The redhead could see Batman's determination in his daughters, and Catwoman's persistent need for a challenge. This girl could truly be a great hero. Barbara smiled and nodded her head, granting her consent.

"So, are you going to show me how to kick ass or what?" Helena was ready to start.

Barbara shook her head at her new protégé. "I suppose I could show you something new," she moved to retrieve her workout gloves. "But I want you to hear this now, and you better be listening to me. There will be no, and I repeat no, use of your special abilities in your training until further notice. You can't always depend on your abilities to get you out of trouble. I want you to learn how to fight without your abilities before you begin using them to fight with. You will learn proper fighting techniques, which will be enhanced by your abilities. You will begin to study martial arts and everything that goes with it. Also, there will be no fighting, outside this room, without proper supervision," Barbara pulled her gloves on. "Understand?"

"Yes, I get it, now show me something." The eager Helena felt the pulsing of her blood increase in anticipation.

"Alright. Since you have learned how to punch properly, how about you learn some blocks against them. First let me show you some. Watch my movements and how I react. Now I want you to try and hit me."

Helena shook her head confused, "But what if I really hit you?"

"Then that means I need to do some more practice. Besides, injuries come with the job. Now hit me." Helena took her stance and slowly placed a punch in Barbara's face, which she easily blocked. "Helena, this is training. I don't want you to hold back or purposely miss. Now hit me."

Helena relaxed her body and began throwing punches at Barbara. Over and over she blocked them with simple, fast movements by her hand and arm. Once and awhile, Helena thought she saw her teacher flinch when a fist made direct contact to a blocking arm. After several minutes her teacher called enough. The heat was getting to Helena and she reached up and pulled off her shirt to reveal a gray sports bra. She turned around to see Barbara also pulling off her long sleeved blouse top showing a simple white tank top underneath.

"Should have done that before we started." Barbara tossed it on a rack of weapons.

Helena scanned her teacher for any injure she may have caused and could see a large bruise forming on a left forearm. "Barbara, your arm! I am so sorry."

She looked down and noticed the bruise for the first time. "What, that? I have had worse than that. You should have seen me the first time I went a round with Dick. Man, I had so many bruises that he got sick from having to eat all the frozen food Alfred was using to keep my swelling down. I don't think he ever ate a single frozen vegetable after that. Anyway, forget about it."

"Now for you to learn some things. First, for a punch that is aimed at your chest area. Simplest thing to do is either step out of the way or knock it out of the way so it lands somewhere else. To knock it out of the way, bend your elbow so your forearm is between being completely bent and completely extended," she positioned her student's arm in the right spot. "Now use your shoulder to move your arm in a sweeping motion across your body. When you make contact with the opponents punch, you will force it out of the way. Another way is to simply push it out of the way with your hand. You make a C shape with your hand, make contact at your opponents wrist, and push it out of the way." Barbara placed a punch in the air and allowed Helena to move it. They continued the exercise till Helena was able to move Barbara's arm while it was still in motion.

"Now, when you step out of the way you have to make it fast. And at the right moment because if you don't the attacker may be able to adjust the angle of the attack. Judging the amount of force behind the punch and the rate at which it is traveling is very important." Barbara threw several punches at different speeds and with different forces at the girl. Several times Barbara was able to move her punch and hit the girl despite her stepping out of the way.

"Do you want to learn something new, or continue with this?" She asked the struggling girl.

"I am not tired, more." Catwoman's eagerness to complete a task she had started appeared.

"Ok. Next are assaults to your face and head. Bend your arm so you make about a ninety degree angle and bend it so your forearm is across your body," she adjusted her protégé's arm again. "Now do a sweeping up motion to push the punch up and over your head. Another thing you can do, if your balance is right, is to bend your body backwards. And he will end up hitting empty air where your head used to be." Helena practiced leaning over several times and only fell three times.

"For attacks to the legs and lower half you can step back, out of the way. You can also bring your arm down to protect your legs. If you snap your arm down, it is also a way to knock the attack out of the way."

"These are just a few of the most basic ways to block, and you will evolve them into your own way of protecting yourself. Lets go a few rounds and see what you remember. Your goal is to block my attacks only. Don't try to attack back, we will get to that later."

Helena nodded her head and took her place in front of her mentor. Barbara threw a punch to the mid section and Helena stepped out of the way, but was surprised with an attack to the legs and fell to the floor.

"Remember, every attackers goal is to knock you to the ground. The one standing holds the power. As long as both of you are standing, the power is equal. But the minute one of you goes down, the power shifts to the one standing. It is possible to regain your power, but the fight will be harder. At all costs, try not to be the first one to fall." Barbara offered her hand and helped the fallen girl off the mat.

They began again. This time the first attack was to the face. Helena leaned back out of the way, and pivoted to the side to miss the oncoming assault to her mid section. Another attack to the legs was blocked with a snap of the defenders arm. And attempted block to the mid section caused the attack to hit her breastbone and knock the girl back. Helena shook the attack off and took her position again. Barbara threw several attacks to the mid section, which were successfully blocked by a forearm. One fist was thrown at her legs and closely followed by the second. Helena managed to block the first, but the second was so soon she missed the block and fell to her back.

Helena was beginning to get frustrated with the amount of falls so Barbara called it a day. Helena replaced her gloves and grabbed her water and shirt. Barbara followed and the two parted at the kitchen. Alfred was chopping vegetables when he handed Barbara a towel.

"I will not have any sweating on my food, Miss."

"Sorry, Alfred."

"I didn't hear any yelling, so I take it things went well."

"She is a fast learner, but easily frustrated."

Alfred noticed the bruise on Barbara's arm. "I see that she made contact a few times."

"I am out of practice." Barbara smiled.

"Better get something cold on that before it swells." He pulled out a bag of frozen peas. "I suppose we could have this instead."

Barbara laughed but had to admit it felt great on her arm.


	7. School starts

Helena and Barbara strolled down the hallway towards Barbara's classroom. During the teacher's meeting that morning, Barbara had felt the stares of her colleagues. One offered to get her morning coffee, another offered to help her to her classroom, and another offered to get the things out of her mailbox for her. She felt like screaming 'I'm not helpless' at the top of her lungs. After the meeting she had found Helena waiting for her outside the room, putting Moon in her backpack. Mr. Mathews had finally broken down and agreed to let her bring the cat, but she had to keep the poor thing in her bag all day. She would eat outside so Moon could come out. Barbara held her books as Helena placed her bag on her shoulders. Moon stuck her head out of the unzipped pocket and appeared to be enjoying the ride.

Barbara noticed the look on Helena's face and realized she was feeling somewhat like Barbara was feeling. The students in the hallway were watching her and some were whispering. Helena held the door to Barbara's classroom open for her and closed it after she entered.

"Got your schedule?" Helena waved her senior schedule. "It will be ok. If you need me, I am right here." She placed a hand on the senior's arm in comfort. Helena nodded and walked off to her first class of the day.

* * *

"Look who is here," Ashley Scoot pointed to Helena as she slid into a seat in the back.

"I hear she was living with the homeless last year after her mother died," Mark Douglass said.

"I hear she is living with that injured teacher now," Emily Higgins pointed out.

"Look at her clothes. That style was so last year," Ashley laughed.

Helena crouched down farther and reached her hand in her bag for a friend._ One year, it is just one year. And it isn't even a full year it is more like nine months._

The teacher entered and passed out the class reading list. The final bell rang and class began. _Here we go._

* * *

Barbara finished writing her daily notes on the board as her students began filling in. She could hear the whispering behind hands, and someone making a spitball. In the reflection of the white board she saw Sam Martin getting ready to send his wad across the room to a girl in the front row.

"Sam, that's two days worth of detention if you try that." Barbara spoke up as the young man was taking in his firing breath.

Sam quickly put away his toy and leaned over to the guy next to him. "How did she do that?"

"They say she can see everything and knows everything about computers and Shakespeare. My brother got thirty days of detention from her once for throwing his Hamlet script in the trash to make a point. I ain't messing with her, man."

Barbara smiled. _At least my reputation is still intact. That is why I always get the 'good students.'_

"Alright class let's begin," she turned around so she was facing the students.

"But the bell hasn't-"Sam was interrupted as the bell rang.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Helena wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or beat someone senseless. Her first four periods had been terrible. Everyone was talking about her as if she didn't exist. The teachers didn't recognize her when she raised her hand, and the cheerleading squad kept knocking her books on the floor in between classes, making her late to class.

Helena held Moon close, letting her lick milk off her master's fingers. The cat rubbed Helena's neck affectionately and hopped down to go take care of business. Helena didn't bother with a leash since she knew the cat would come right back.

"Hello, Helena Kyle." Helena looked up to see Ashley Scoot and her gang standing on the other side of the outdoor table.

"Go away, Ashley."

"So tell me, Kyle, what's it like living with a broken teacher. Bet she has you doing all her chores. Just took you in so you could be her hand maiden."

"Leave me alone."

"Do you smell that, Emily? Smells like last years clothing style. Where did you get those clothes, Kyle? The garage can you lived in last year?

Helena stood up, her temper rising. Moon came running around the corner, hair standing on end. "Leave me alone, Ashley."

"Or what? You're going to send that scrawny cat after us?"

The head-pounding teen realized she had to get out of there before her eyes started changing. "No, I will do this." Helena flung her tray at Ashley, picked up her bag that Moon had crawled back into, and ran to the bathroom.

Helena sat on the bathroom floor as her eyes began changing back and forth. Moon stood at the door meowing, trying to get Helena to open the door for her. The changing teen staggered to the door and cracked it enough for the kitten to escape.

* * *

"I realize it is the first day and in most of your classes you are doing nothing, but I am a firm believer in jumping right in. So today we will begin with the comedy, Much Ado About Nothing. We will begin in the front and work our way around the room. Every person reading fifteen lines before passing it on. Matt, will you begin for us. Start at the beginning."

'"I Learn in this letter that Don Pedro of Aragon Comes this night to Messina."' Matt began to read and was interrupted by streak of black that ran into the room and jumped on to Ms. Gordon's lap.

"Moon what is it?" Barbara picked up the cat and stared into her eyes. She began meowing loudly; giving her sign that Helena needed her.

"Class, I need to take care of something. Chris you're in charge. Continue reading and I will be asking questions when I get back so you better be prepared." Barbara wheeled out her room and closed the door behind her knowing that teens would be teens when there wasn't a teacher in the room. "Ok, Moon, where is she?"

Moon hopped down and led the way to the bathroom where Barbara found a curled up Helena on the floor. Helena sat up and Barbara could see the girl was still fighting to get control. Her eyes continued to flash back and forth.

"Come here, Helena." Helena raised herself to her knees and rested her head on her mentor's lap. Barbara ran her fingers through Helena's short hair and Moon licked her fingers as the pair tried to help Helena calm down.

Helena's breathing slowed and soon fell in pace with fingers running through her hair. Moon sat back and began to clean herself and Helena sat up wiping her now clear eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright. You better get to class then." Barbara pulled out a pad and wrote Helena a pass to her next class. As the two prepared to leave the door opened and Gibson Coffca walked in.

"Uh, oh, sorry. My bad," he walked out and then returned. "Wait a minute. This is the guy's bathroom. What are you doing in here?"

Helena and Barbara glanced around them and began to laugh. In the heat of the moment, Helena hadn't realized she walked into the guy's bathroom, and Barbara had been so concerned about the teen that she hadn't realized where they were.

"Sorry about this. Our mistake. We were just leaving." Barbara offered her hand to Helena and helped her off the floor.

"Hey, you're Helena Kyle. We have PE and math together. What do you think about all those formulas? I can memorize them easy, but when you have to solve them, that's what sucks."

"I don't really know. Barbara helps me with homework and stuff."

"Perhaps we should study together sometime."

"Uh, maybe. We have to go now."

"Of course. See you around, but hopefully not in the boys bathroom again."

Helena and Barbara exited the bathroom and laughed on their way to class. The morning had been terrible, but one trip to the bathroom was making it a better day.


End file.
